Countdown to Christmas 2012
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, joy and, of course, getting some lovin'. Join your favorite characters for a one shot a day, leading up to xmas. Followed by one giant collab taking you straight to the New Year.


**These are the teasers for the Countdown to Christmas going on right now.**

**You can find the link on my profile, or look for Breath-of-Twilight in my favorite authors and you´ll find all these stories and more there ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Candy Cane Santa by CullensTwiMistress**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward are friends...sort of. She knows he's the mall Santa. He thinks she doesn't. A little story about finding "the one" without even realizing it. AH; ExB; Romance/Humor

**Teaser (unbeta'd yet)**

Short red velvet dress with white fluffy trim, check.

Red high heels, check.

Hair pulled back into a high ponytail, check.

Subtle makeup and deep red lips, check.

Matching silk underwear that nobody will ever see, but that makes me feel like a million bucks, check.

It's a costume party and we're supposed to dress up. I have it in good authority that Edward is going as Santa - sans beard, mustache, pillow-gut or white wig. A hot Santa. Rawrr.

After his shift, he got his Santa costume cleaned and Rose called when he was in the shower telling me all systems were a go.

And I am a going...

He won't know what hit him.

**Teaser for Unexpected Gift by Ana Fluttersby**

Edward enters the room and hums appreciatively when he sees me.

"Hands off her, Mr. Cullen. I know you want her perfect for the night. No kissing either, smeared lipstick won´t do," Alice bosses him.

"This should be an interesting evening… when we come back home," Edward murmurs in a sex laced voice.

I can´t help the shiver that travels down my back. Edward never threatens/promises what he won´t deliver, and I want to be back already.

In our limo he sits in front of me, not touching me. His eyes travel my body with unabashed hunger, and it´s almost better than his hands. Almost, but not quite.

**Teaser for Newborn Christmas by 4mejasper**

I still had some memories of first meeting Jasper. How fascinated he was by my Halloween costume, which had been a 19th century ball gown, a costume my mother had made for the Phantom of the Opera. So I decided my Christmas present would be another gown, with complete hoops, corset, and all the layers. So he could unwrap me!

I stood by the tree, and called out that I needed help with an ornament.

Being well aware of my struggles in handling things as delicate as glass ornaments, as he had been called upon several times already that day to use his gift on me as my frustration overcame me, he came quickly. Esme had arranged with the others to leave for a hunt, just as I called to Jasper for help. With a nod and smile at me, she slipped one arm around Rosalie's waist and headed out the door with Carlisle as Jasper came into the living room.

And stopped dead at the sight of me.

If I could have blushed, I would have. Under his stare, I had to drop the pretense of needing help with trimming the tree, so I dipped into a curtsey.

"Major?" I asked tentatively.

"My Lady," he exhaled softly. "You truly know how to take my breath away."

Teaser for: Deck the Halls and Not the Neighbors- written by Staceleo

"You know Ed; if we pull hard enough the staple will fly right off. Then we can shimmy off those lights. It's that or Bella can make you a decoration for the roof. You would make a pretty angel, my man," Emmett said with a hearty laugh.

Edward scowled at his large friend, "This isn't a bit funny. Bella has made the display bigger this year! I almost impaled myself on those stupid giant candy canes she made for the lawn last year."

"That was fuckin' awesome, dude!" Emmett pulled a chocolate bar out of the pocket of his parka and started munching.

"Falling off roofs is never a joke! I am a doctor! Have you ever read the statistics on injuries caused by putting up holiday decorations? The numbers are staggering!"

"I have a flask in this stupid jacket somewhere. There are too many damn pockets on this thing." Emmett started to rummage through his coat. "You, Ed need a drink!"

Edward stared at Emmett in amazement. "How are you still breathing? You are an ER doctor's worst nightmare. Can you try and untwist this strand of lights when a pull this one?"

"You might want to leave the lights on your leg. It can be like a twinkly bungee cord when you get that staple off. Not to mention, I think if I move another inch, I'll fall through your roof."

Jasper Whitlock chuckled at his spot standing on the safe grass below. "You two should start a TV sitcom. You boys could be the next Abbott and Costello."

"You could help us here, Whitlock! No one cares or appreciates your random knowledge of dead comedy actors. Get up here and help." Edward glared at the lazy, blond man below. He turned to Emmett and muttered, "Why did my sister marry that idiot?"

"Surfer dude must be good in the sack," Emmett guessed, as he took a swig of his flask and started sputtering on the taste of whiskey. He was a Bud Light kind of man.

**Teaser for one shot by BeeGurl13**

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and held her body against him. He couldn't let go, couldn't make his arms release her. But she didn't let go, either.

"I'll call you all the time, I swear. And I'll be home for holidays. And maybe you can come visit, you know? I can show you all the best beaches and clubs," Bella mumbled against the skin of Edward's neck. It was almost like she was kissing him there. At least in Edward's mind it was.

"Yeah, okay."

He finally let her go, pulling back and seeing her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't cried when her parents left the night before. She hadn't cried when Alice and Jasper had left the afternoon before. But now with Edward, it was all she could do to hold it in.

"Don't cry, Bella. This is your dream, remember? What you've always wanted. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here if you change your mind, and I'll be here when you look back from your new life. Go be who you're supposed to be, and I'll be here waiting if you need me."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I promise."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead one last time, hearing her stifle a sob as her body shook ever so slightly. He memorized the smell of her skin, how soft her hair was, the way his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Love you, Bell."

She was silent for a moment, pulling away from him with her eyes shut tight.

"Love you, too," she whispered as she turned and climbed into her car.

She pulled away, leaving Edward watching from behind her. She never even looked back.

**Teaser for one shot by HismysticMuse**

Mary Brandon was not the type of mother that would approve of her daughter's current thoughts. If she knew what she was thinking, she would most definitely have her in confession to spew all of the dirty thoughts into the ears of the priest, in hope of forgiveness.

But Alice wanted no such thing.

She was appeasing her mother by wearing the Catholic school get up: stockings, deep blue skirt, and the thick, white polo shirt, but the golden cross branded her worse than anything else she wore.

But that wasn't who she was.

If she could, Alice's religion would be more spiritual. She would hug the trees while sitting quietly in the deep, damp forest that intruded in the small town of Forks. She would whisper soft gratitude's for her breath, her sight, and the soft beat of her heart. But mostly she would give quiet gratitude for the creation of Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock was fucking gorgeous.

Jasper Whitlock was new; a deviant and was sent to the school, away from his home in Texas to be "reformed."

Jasper Whitlock made her body sing and he didn't even know it… yet.

Now she just needed to get his attention.

**Teaser for Red and the Choir Boy by IronicTwist**

"Finally see something you like, Choir Boy?"

I shot him a shit-eating grin, and taking a page from their play books, made a show of removing and pocketing my wedding ring.

"'Bout time," Felix muttered, while Demetri raised his glass in salute to me.

**Teaser for I kissed Santa by Les16**

"God damn it, Peter, you are gonna owe so big for this. Huge, I'm telling you. It's gonna take you years to pay me back." I hear snarled from the crowd in front of me as I try to skirt around the throng. The voice sends chills up my spine and the pronounced drawl has me scanning faces to find the source. It's rich and deep and my pulse revs as I strain my ears to hear more.

Bodies jostle from left and right and I lose Bree behind me, but all I care about is finding where that voice is coming from. I see the makeshift North Pole scene setup complete with mechanized reindeer and snowmen. What looks to be college aged girls dressed up as elves complete with striped tights and pointy hats talk to the kids in line and I notice a commotion behind the cartoonish looking Santa's workshop.

"Peter, enough. I'm here and I'm late thanks to you. Now, I'll talk to you later," I hear as I step closer.

Hands and arms flail in the air and then I stop dead in my tracks.

Shaggy blond hair.

Long legs, slim waist.

"Jasper, thank you so much for filling in at the last minute," a stressed voice floats above the crowd.

A raspy chuckle. "Well, it's not like I have much choice," and I shiver again.

A flash of golden skin, a broad back encased in a tight white t-shirt before it's covered with a red velvet jacket. I step closer. I hear Bree call my name, but I don't acknowledge her, I can't take my eyes off of the man in front of me. A sort of buzzing fills the air around me and I'm having trouble breathing. What the hell?Everything fades but him and when he turns so that he can finish being helped into his costume, all the breath inside of me whooshes out in one quick exhale.

The bluest eyes I've ever seen lock with mine. It only lasts a moment before someone steps in front of him, blocking him from my view and by the time they move, he's pulling up the pants. Bent over, his ass, and holy shit what an ass, is covered by a pair of black shorts before they disappear beneath red pants that must be hotter than hell. I watch, fascinated as he's transformed into Santa Claus complete with white beard and mustache.

I wonder if I can get in line and sit on his lap. I definitely know what's on my list this year.

"Edward," Bree growls when she finally steps beside me.

"Can I bring Sydney to see Santa tomorrow?" I ask without looking at her.

**Teaser for Save a Reindeer, Ride a Cullen by Tufano79**

**Summary: **Bella Swan, a quiet librarian who always has her nose buried in a book, is addicted to anything that is related to Christmas. Edward Cullen hates Christmas; he's had something terrible happen to him. So, he treats like a regular day. Bella is determined to get Edward to love Christmas. Will Bella's over-zealousness drive Edward away or make him begin to enjoy Christmas again?

**Teaser **

As Bella was locking up the library, her cell phone rang from her bag. She recognized the ringtone, 'All I Want for Christmas is You,' as the one assigned to one of her best friends, Alice. Bella picked up and greeted her friend with a random fact about Christmas, as per her quirky way, "Did you know that Christmas Day was given the dubious honor of being a federal holiday in 1870?" Bella laughed.

"You're too much, Swan," Alice snorted. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with a book, my dog and a glass of wine," Bella replied.

"No, you don't. You're going out with me and Rose," Alice said sternly. "We'll even butter it up and we'll go that bar in Greeneville that's holiday themed for you."

"You know me too well, Alice," Bella giggled. "What time?"

"Meet us there around nine," Alice replied. "And for God's sakes, wear regular clothes. None of your ugly holiday sweaters."

"I've got some really cute ones," Bella said petulantly.

"They're cute when you're reading to the four and five year olds at the library, Bella. Wear adult clothing out to the bar. Sexy. Form fitting. Not made out of acrylic and bedazzled within an inch of your soul. If I see a fucking bell on you or tinsel hanging from your clothes, I will kick your ass," Alice said flatly.

"Fine, Ali," Bella sighed. "I'll wear that new black sweater you got me with my black leather jacket."

"Now we're talking, hot stuff! I've got a good feeling. We're going to meet some hot ones tonight," Alice crowed before she hung up.

**Teaser: Stay by CuteMommas**

"Bells, honey, maybe he was trying to let you down easy. Maybe this is a good thing. You're a beautiful young lady and you have your whole life ahead of you. Why waste it on a soldier?"

"Because I love him, Daddy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

He started shaking his head in denial. "Bella, you hardly know him. You dated for what — a month before he was deployed? How do you know he isn't married and was just trying to get you in bed?

How—"

"Daddy, stop! He loves me, too! He was trying to do what was best for me, but I'm not giving up on him. I refuse. With or without your help, I will find him!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You're going to have to do it without my help. Like I said, it would be an abuse of my authority and I just can't do it. Besides, I will not sit back and watch you get your heart broken when he doesn't come home, or worse, when he comes home to someone else. You're my daughter, Bella, and you deserve better than that."

**Teaser for Santa Room by IThinkINeededThat**

He pulled a rolled up paper from the other tube. His hands roamed protectively over the paper as he sent her a nervous look. "This part is very important to me and Esme must never know about it."

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded quickly. Whatever could it be?

Taking a deep breath, he unrolled a poster. Blinking, she stared at it. It was a print of a rather risqué Santa wearing tight red boy shorts, a red wife-beater, and the quintessential Santa hat seated on a throne. As if that wasn't strange enough, Santa's cock was sticking out of his boy shorts and was a bright red with what looked like whipped cream sprayed over the tip. Standing to his side was Mrs. Claus wearing a red and white teddy with the breasts and pussy cut out; she was leaning over his lap with her tongue out, ready to take a lick at the whipped cream. Next to the throne were mounds and mounds of wrapped gifts. "You want that framed?" she suggested, trying to guess.

Shaking his head, he let it fall to the floor where it rolled itself up haphazardly. "No, I love that Santa," he said in a small hard voice. "I need one room dedicated to him."

Not sure how to even respond to such an announcement, Alice nodded. "All right, one Santa room with a lock on it."

**Teaser for Naughty but Nice by HottyGurl7**

"So this is the boyfriend you've been bragging since you got home?" Jake sneers at Bella.

"Yep, this is him." Her grip tightens on me, and I can't help but chuckle at the fact that she's been playing this charade long before I was thrown into the picture.

"He doesn't look gorgeous to me," Jake spits with contempt.

"That's probably because you can't see me through your own mangled ass face. Who kicked your ass anyway?" I snap at him.

"Jake is notorious for putting his pecker where it doesn't belong. Someone finally put him in his place," Bella answers before he can and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" she asks Sue sweetly and begins setting the table.

I offer to help as well and she has me slice up the ham while Charlie carves the turkey.

I'm almost finished with the ham before Jake makes an appearance in the kitchen. He walks around like he owns the place and I notice how he "accidently" cops a feel as he walks behind Bella to take his place at the table. Thankfully, Charlie does too and isn't afraid to say something about it.

"Watch it Jake, Bella knows how to deliver a mean punch to the nuts and Edward has knife in his hand. I'm pretty sure he'd get to you before I could. Not that I feel like saving your ass again today," he trails off and suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks.

He is the reason why Emmett got arrested this morning. His busted up face explains everything.

Mother fucker.

I set the knife down slowly beside the sink and take a couple of deep breaths before I turn to face the chief. He looks a little startled by the look in my eyes and I just shrug my shoulders.

"You got a beer, chief?" I ask semi-politely.

"I'll do you one better, wait 'til I finish carving this bird and I'll make some Tom and Jerry's." He grins.

"Sure, that'd be great." I nod.

"I'm going to give Edward a tour of the house," Bella says quickly and tugs my hand toward the stairway.

"You're going to let them go off alone together?" Jake is livid.

"Why not?" Charlie says in a no nonsense tone.

Jake is too thick to catch on.

"Uh, because you've never approved of me being alone with Bella in the house!" Jake sounds truly offended. Idiot.

"I trust Edward, plus, I know he's a good kid." Is Charlie's simple response.

"And I'm not?!" Jake howls.

"No. You're not. I thought you were, but then you broke my baby's heart. You think I don't know what you were doing with that girl today when Emmett was pummeling you? They were engaged to be married, Jacob Allen Black! Have you no decency in you? You sure as hell were not raised like that!" Charlie thunders loudly.

"Charlie," Sue is obviously trying to rein him in, and it doesn't sound as though it's working. Because he just keeps delivering a thorough tongue lashing to Jake.

"And that girl. The one you keep getting in trouble with. Hell, I woulda figured you guys had learned your lesson by now. Or at least that you both would've grown up, but I can see that you haven't. If you ask me, you both deserve each other. I'm sorry, Sue, honey, I know she's your niece, but I couldn't gave a speckled crumb of shit for that girl. Nothing but trouble, I tell you," Charlie continues.

Bella lets go of my hand from where we're standing by the foot of the stairs and walks back over to the kitchen doorway.

"Daddy?" she says softly after the kitchen quiets down.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asks as he reins in his temper.

"I love you," she says and gives him a megawatt smile.

"I love you, too, baby girl." He returns her smile and Sue chuckles at both of them.

Bella skips back to me and we ascend the stairs as Bella calls out, "Love you, too, Sue!"

"Love you, too, Sweet girl!" Sue calls back and I chuckle as we go into Bella's room and close the door.

"Pops: 1 D-bag: None." Bella chuckles as she flops down on her bed and leaves me standing by the door.

**Tis the Season by RFM86**

It wasn't everyday that Emmett ate with Isabella. Most days she ate by herself and she didn't really mind. Emmett was starting to get on her nerves lately.

All of this bullying and male showmanship was just too much, she thought as she chewed on her carrots and celery sticks trying to make them fill the hole in her stomach.

But she needed Em now more than ever. You see, Isabella Swan did have it all. At least, that's what everyone thought.

She also had a huge secret.

And without Emmett her world would fall apart. Not that he knew the truth, mind you. If he did she knew he would leave her high and dry.

Isabella sighed and chugged some chocolate milk hoping that her stomach wouldn't start growling again during her last few hours at the Grotto.

Emmett liked her slim body but it was hard work keeping it up. Unfortunately it was getting a little easier these days to manage it.

Tossing her trash into the nearest trash can, Isabella made her way back to Santa's Grotto hoping that the lunchtime rush of children would be over.

She couldn't have been more mistaken. The line snaked around the fake snow filled scene, winding its way through the mall. Children were whining while waiting for their turn, parents ignoring them and fiddling around on their smart phones; and one extremely bored and embarrassed teenage boy was staring off into space.

Yes, Edward Cullen was in line for Santa's Grotto and he was even less happy about it than the previous years.


End file.
